whatwedointheshadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Things That Do the Bump in the Night
"Things That Do the Bump in the Night" is the third episode of Wellington Paranormal. It aired on 25 July 2018. Synopsis Minogue and O'Leary attend a noise complaint at what appears to be a 70s-themed party in Kandallah. But when they pull the plug on the record player, everyone disappears."New Zealand Television: Wellington Paranormal: episode guide" - Australian Television Information Archive Plot Summary O’Leary and Minogue are sent to 23 Tukariri Street in Khandallah to investigate a noise complaint from what appears to be a 70’s themed party. All the partygoers ignore the police, but when the music is unplugged, everyone disappears and Minogue sees a frightening spectre whose face is covered in goo and metal protrusions. At the station, Sergeant Maaka suspects that the house is full of poltergeists as the noise complaints have been reported for over forty years, despite no-one having lived there since the 1970s. He hires a medium, Chloe Patterson, to read the drawing of the spirit Minogue saw. She concludes that the spirit is a murder victim and then receives a ‘message’ from Minogue’s still-living grandfather, leaving O’Leary sceptical of her abilities. The officers and Patterson go to the empty house that night. Chloe becomes frightened by the ghost of a woman carrying a birthday cake phasing into her and then through a wall. The officers become separated by a ghost wearing a 70’s crochet blanket. Chloe tries to run away, and is pulled into a room containing a hot tub with a couple in it. When Minogue attempts to enter, the room becomes a normal unoccupied bathroom. O’Leary goes into the upstairs bathroom and sees the words ‘WELCOME TO HELEN AND RAY’S 20TH ANNIVERSARY’ appear in blood-red letters on a mirror. When the officers reunite, they see the ghost Minogue saw the previous night and hide in the living room. Maaka comes in through the window, saying he came along after finding new information: the house belonged to Raymond St John, who threw legendary parties that lasted for several days. In 1977, several horrifying events led to the deaths of multiple guests, including two people being electrocuted in a hot tub, two others drowning from an exploding waterbed, a man getting strangled by a crochet blanket and another man dying after falling in a cheese fondue. The crochet blanket ghost appears again, and Minogue and Maaka accidentally tase each other while trying to apprehend it. The three manage to enter the hot tub room, where Chloe is enjoying the tub with a couple, Rochelle and Peter. Raymond St John suddenly possesses Chloe, taunting the officers and demanding that the party continue. He floats off and leads them back into the living room, where the party starts again. The police stop the music and informs the partygoers that they are all dead, which they don’t believe until O’Leary shines a torch through them. The guests agree to leave the party for the afterlife and Raymond is arrested for multiple accounts of holding people against their will and for forty years of noise complaints. However when the officers aren’t looking, he phases out of the police car to freedom. Cast *Mike Minogue as Officer Minogue *Karen O'Leary as Officer O'Leary *Maaka Pohatu as Sergeant Maaka *Andi Crown as Chloe Patterson *Dave Fane as Raymond St John *Ben Fransham as Cheeseface *Jerome Chandrahasen as 70's Party Guest *Acacia O'Connor as Cake Girl *John Wraight as Peter *Vanessa Stacey as Rochelle Soundtrack *''Nothing But Dreams'' performed by Tina Cross References Category:Wellington Paranormal episodes